The Wizard and the Hopping Pot
The Wizard and the Hopping Pot is one of the stories in the wizarding fairy tales collection, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. There are two versions of Beedle the Bard's story. One being the original, and the other being a revised tale told after persecution of wizards and witches by Muggles began in Europe during the 1400s. During this time of persecution, the Wizarding community started to destroy the original copies of this tale and created a new anti-Muggle story. This story is primarily the one told to children to this day, especially by anti-Muggle parents. The original, should they ever read it, comes as a great surprise. Plot summary This story is about the legacy of an old man who, in his generosity, used his pot to brew potions and antidotes for other people when they needed his help. On his death, he leaves all his belongings to his only son, who has none of the personal qualities his father had and is his inferior in magic. After his father's death, the son finds the pot and a single slipper inside it, together with a note from his father that reads, "In the fond hope, my son, that you will never need this". Bitter for having nothing left but a pot, and being a Muggle hater, the son closes the door on every person who asks for his help. The first one seeking for his aid is an old woman whose granddaughter is plagued with warts. Closing the door on the old woman, the son hears a clacking in the kitchen and sees his pot has grown a foot and a case of warts. The next one to look for his aid is an old man, whose donkey is lost and cannot go without it to the market to fetch food for his starving family. The son closes the door on him too, and the pot starts making sounds like a donkey. A young woman comes sobbing to the door, hoping for a cure for her sick baby. Again, the son ignores her pleas and shuts the door on her. A few more similar incidents take place, until the son finally gives up and calls all the neighbours to offer them help. As the people's troubles fade away, the pot empties, until at last out pops the mysterious slipper — one that perfectly fits the foot of the now-quiet pot, and together the two walk off into the sunset. Alternate Plot Summary The following plot was used in subsequent editions of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, after Muggle persecution of wizards and witches began. The Hopping Pot protects an innocent wizard from a mob of Muggles. It chases them away from his cottage, catches them, and swallows them whole. In the end, the wizard gains the promise of the remaining villagers that they will not disturb his efforts to practice magic. In return, the wizard commands the Pot to render up its victims. The Pot does so, and the Muggles are rendered up, though slightly mangled. Behind the scenes *Interestingly, the cauldron used in Wonderbook: Book of Potions sports a leg on its underside and is capable of locomotion by hopping around, similar to the hopping pot from this story. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' Category:The Tales of Beedle the Bard